


The Devil and the Shinigami- (Death Note/ CAOS-Sabrina AU)

by Duras1989



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duras1989/pseuds/Duras1989
Summary: Satan has conquered the world, humanity is now enslaved and Earth is the Tenth circle of hell. But just as all hope is lost, a Death Note falls onto the mortal world and hell will know the power of the Death Note.
Relationships: Harvey Kinkle/Sabrina Spellman, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Kudos: 4





	The Devil and the Shinigami- (Death Note/ CAOS-Sabrina AU)

Ch 1- Another Note.

Harvey looks to the right of the window, his slave collar feels tighter than usual, as he gazed out side his classroom and towards the university campus.  
From there he could see how amidst a group of students a pack of demons appeared from hell, they were all inebriated and out of sheer boredom they just kill the students and then walk away, the other humans and witches all run away and give them a clear birth so as to not be their next victims.

Harvey averted his eyes before he could see the slaughter, even so, he could hear their screams, smell their burning flesh and felt a bit of him die inside once more.

Every time this happened his heart became more hardened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the great palace that lay within Greendale, on the deepest pit of the darkest rift, amidst drugs and naked flesh of the handmaidens. The daughter of the Morningstar stayed silent as she gazed trough her crystal scrier spell onto the world above.

She remembered a happier time, when nobody had a color on their necks. Of going to the park with her mother and father, her real father not the bastard seed giver that was Lucifer, and then evenings of cake and tea at her Aunt’s house, of playing with her mortal friends on her first and also last day of school.

The day the of the Potop. When the devil found a way to cheat the Apocalypse and win against heaven and turned fair earth into the Tenth Circle of Hell, and forced her to join him in darkness, less her family paid the price.

“Maybe it would have been better to die then on your feet, than survive to witness this nightmare.”

“Maybe it would have been better to die then on your feet, than survive to witness this nightmare.”

The enslaved mortal and the rebellious half-witch spawn of Satan thought as from above, from the one realm where neither Heaven nor Hell dared thread, a Shinigami named Ryuk was finishing his tale of when he visited the mortal lands.

“Gone already then…..Good, visit the human world, go and maybe you’ll find someone to entertain you two. After all, the one that entertained me’s reason for accepting the Death Note was that he was unsatisfied beyond belief with the way things are. Boredom, the reason for all great deeds. Wouldn’t you agree, Light?” Ryuk said as the Unnamed Shinigami, who was a skeleton dressed in a torn suit, goggles above his eye holes, his hair tied back limped away from Ryuk and made his way to the human world.

“Looks like Killer Kinkle’s at it again. This is a small haul from your last stack of corpses, feeling lazy today?” Harvey ignored the voice of Nick Scratch and his cronies who laughed as his joke. It was the nickname that Harvey received for the fact that he was the only one who bothered to put some blankets over the corpses that he saw until they were hauled away to the canyon graves. There was so much death, so much suffering that most didn’t even acknowledge the bodies as they walked pass them on the streets.

Nick was for some strange reason oddly hostile to Harvey, though honestly he didn’t know why. At least that girl of his was not present. Whenever the Dark Princess herself was here, then Nick’s assholeness really got turned up the 11 for some reason.

“What’s up Nick?” Harvey said, in as friendly a manner as he could.

“What’s that supposed to mean Kinkle?” Nick said angrily and took two steps forward, only to be restrained by Melvin.

“Don’t do it man!” 

“What? Why? I’m the greatest warlock of my generation and my girlfriend is the daughter of our Dark Lord, he’s just a mortal!”

“You know the Dark Lord said that all witchunters are not to be touched, so that they may live and see the world under his reign.” Melvin said and this cooled Nick’s fury.

“I’m not a witchunter.” 

“No, you’re not. A hunter would have fought back, and if you did so then I’d still hate your guts, but I’d respect you as an enemy. Tell me farmboy, how long are you going to live as a chicken shit?” Nick said and walked away, his cronies following suit.

“Not be a chicken shit? Fighting you would bring me nothing but bruises and the world would still be hell. If there was a fay to fight back and change the world, I’d take it.”  
In that moment the Death Note dropped from the sky and fell at Harvey’s feet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The human whose name is written in this note shall die. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in mind when writing his/her name. This is to prevent people who share the same name from being affected. I 

The Death Note will not ever affect a victim whose name has been misspelled four times. IX 

When the same name is written in two or more Death Notes, the Note which was used first will take effect, regardless of the time of death. XV 

If the same name is written in two or more Death Notes within 0.06 seconds, the entry is regarded as simultaneous; the Death Notes will not take effect and the individual will not die. XV 

Harvey read over and over the rules of the Death Note with a mixture of dread, disbelief and despair in his voice.

The power to kill anyone with just their name and face, this was the power of the legendary Kira, the figure from his Grandfather’s youth that for a while ended all wars and lowered crime.

Half of the world called him a monster, the other half a savior. And here was his power.

And it was worthless.

Here was an object that could have made him all-powerful before the Potop, but this thing was next to useless now, what good was the power to kill any witch or mortal, when the enemies where all demons?

So Harvey decided that since it was useless, and so very dangerous, that he’d just burn it.

Moving to the stove, he lit the pilot light and moved to light the book, when between the half open pages of the note, a particular rule caught his eye.

You may write the cause and/or details of death prior to filling in the name of the individual. Be sure to insert the name in front of the cause of death. You have about 19 days (according to the human calendar) to fill in a name. VIII

This made Harvey paused.

“Does it mean that I can manipulate whoever dies in this book, then. Maybe I should read it again.” Harvey thought to himself and returned to it.  
You cannot set a death date longer than the victim's original lifespan. Even if the victim's death is entered in the Death Note, if it is beyond his or her original lifespan, the victim will die before the set time. LVII

Harvey read that rule over and over again, as a though echoed throughout his mind. A thought that birthed a plan, one that could be the key to freeing this world.

“But, can I do it? Can I really decide the fate of an entire world? “ Harvey thought to himself in deep thought.

“BRO! TURN ON THE TV TO CHANNEL 8!” He heard Tommy shout from the living room and Harvey turned on his tv.

There on the news he saw how a woman dressed in a golden armor, with a noh mask covering her face, with short brown hair, killing a greater demon!

She, along with what looked to be 5 other woman dressed in similar fashion helping her finish of the minions of the greater demon and then break the slave collars on their necks.  
“Why are you still on your knees? Look around you, you reside within Hell itself! You have nothing to gain by bowing your head, but everything to gain by raising it! Stand tall brother, stand tall sister, the time is now!” The Golden woman said and turned her expressionless mask towards the direction of the camera crew.

“And all of you across this world, did you think that justice would never come. That hope was lost! Mortal, witch, man or woman, all rise up and join us for the struggle! Rise up sisters and brothers, for we have slept long enough!” The woman said and a cheer erupted not just from the from the freed mortals and witches, but Harvey’s family also cheered as well.

From outside Harvey could definitely hear the sounds of a cheering crowd and feeling it in his heart as well, he walked back towards his room, locked the door and there and then he made his decision.

“She is right. The only path left is to go forward.” Harvey said and made his moved, locked away in his room Harvey pulled out every cat and mouse thriller novel, every, true crime documentary book, every crime novel, manga, cartoon, anime and movie and started watching them.

Why, you may ask?

For he had read the Death Note’s rules and understood that using it would be like being a serial killer, one that will be eventually noticed and hunted down by a task force specially made to go against him.

That was why he read every true or fictional story about criminal avoiding capture, so as to see the mistakes and not repeat them.

If he was gonna use the Death Note, he was gonna do so by avoiding the errors of those that came before him.

After that he opened the notebook, and with the names of evil witches and mortals in one hand and the Death Note in the other, he started writing them down.

The names of the ones that come after this sentence will seal, banish or destroy as many demons as they can and hide then when they can’t seal anymore demons, they slip into a coma from which they never wake up and all die on January 1st, 22.000.0000.000 A.D. The date estimated to be the end of the universe

Harvey wrote down, then he started adding the names of the most vicious warlocks and murders that where both locked, in trial, or on the run.

After finishing this, Harvey ran to the bathroom and puked his guts out.

“No turning back after this…..” Harvey thought to himself as he then did nothing, but wait.

Over the next few days, news reports came of how in several prisons many of the ones locked for life had fallen into a coma, one where neither magical nor scientific means could break.

Then there were reports of rebellions by various powerful witches and warlocks, how several demons where sealed and then they saw it.

One warlock was restrained by the soldiers of a demon he failed to seal away, as he was immobilized, the warlock suddenly collapsed.  
At first thought to be dead, they later found out that he two was in a coma now.

“It….it works! I can do it! I can defeat the demons, punish the wicked, save the world, and do it all without killing anyone!” Harvey thought with glee as he then moved back to his room and continued writing more names in the book.

Thus the days and weeks past, and more and more demons where banished and criminals fell into unwakable comas.

Then it came, someone somewhere said that he had returned. That Kira was back to rid the world of war and crime once more.

Others said that it couldn’t be him, since the ones still alive back then remembered that Kira killed the wicked, while now they were all asleep.

But be it the Old Kira or a New One, a new nickname was given to the one responsible for these actions.

‘The Sandman.’

And it was all in equal measure to the articles about the mysterious golden woman, that was dubbed by the internet Celestine, who declared war on the Devil.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Are you coming over then Nick? Other plans then, well Roz and Theo will be disappointed.” Sabrina said and hung up on her boyfriend. She was angry at him for once more avoiding spending times with her mortal friends.

Nick was usually very sweet with her, but he often forgot that Sabrina was half mortal and her mother was a full one.

“If he’s getting drunk at Dorian’s again instead of talking it out with me about his feelings…..” She was to furious to finish that sentence, instead she took out her secret scrapbook that she had been working on and opened it to glue in the latest article.

It was a front page story about Celestine, after gluing that Sabrina gently caressed the title ‘latest ‘Sandman’ article

“Mr Sandman, bring me a dream….”She sang with a smile.

With that once more the Death Note would leave it’s mark upon the world.

xxxxxxxxxxx  
\--Like the book? Then have a look:  
\--Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea  
Spread the word about my free book: --Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it’s free on amazon.  
The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


End file.
